The Phantom has Returned
by ErikDestler'sLove
Summary: The Phantom has returned but he now is in America and in a different century.
1. Introduction

-1**The Phantom has returned **

The Phantom has returned but he now is in America and in a different century.

Ch.1: Introduction

Taraneh Casanova is a 16 year old girl. She lives in Hollywood, Fl. She has sunshine long blonde hair, and ice blue eyes. She lives at home with her Mother and Sister. She Loves music and often tries to put her poems to song but she can't. Taraneh is not like other teens she spends all her time writing, singing, dancing, and playing the keyboard. She is very religious and spends most of her time helping at her church.

Taraneh was sitting out on the deck one night after choir practice. It was a dark night the only light came from the full moon above her. It was Feb. 15 and she had just turned 16 ten days ago. It was cold out it was colder than usual for February weather in Florida. She sat there wrapped in her jacket nice and warm and she sat there humming one of the songs she practiced in choir that night and she stopped when she heard footsteps behind her she swung around but no one was there. Then she heard a door close and voices she recognized one it was her choir directors; Caoimhin and the other she believed was one of the pastors then she heard another voice but this one came from behind her and it said "Why don't you get a solo, he is holding you back you could sing better than anyone else in there." She jumped of the table she was sitting on and swung around, again no one was there. "Am I imagining this voice or am I going Mad." she said to her self then the next moment she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. She slowly turned around and saw Caoimhin standing behind her.

"Damn, Caoimhin why do you have to be so sneaky?" Taraneh asked him as she put her hand over her heart. "I wasn't I could hear my footsteps. Are you ok Tara?" Caoimhin asked. "Yeah, it's just kinda creepy tonight." she said. "Do you need a ride home?" he asked not wanting to leave you alone to long out here. "No, my mom is supposed to be coming." she answered. "Well, call her up and tell her I'll bring you home." he said. "No, Caoimhin its outta your way and she probably already left. But thanks anyways." she said. "Well, ok be safe and if anyone comes up to you just go to the office Father Ron is still here." he said as he headed past Taraneh for his car.

The moment Caoimhin got in his car and turned on his head lights Taraneh saw a cloaked figure that began to run for darkness. Caoimhin jumped out of his car and yelled to Taraneh. "Taraneh, come sit over here I 'm not leaving till your mom gets here now." Taraneh didn't argue she ran over to Caoimhin. "Who was that?" she heard Caoimhin mutter under his breath. She wondered the same thing. Not to long after Taraneh's mom showed up and Caoimhin walked her to the car and said goodnight to her and her mom then got in his car and drove away.

"Why was he waiting with you?" Taraneh's mom asked her. "He didn't want to leave me alone in the dark." she answered looking off to where the cloaked figure ran and saw bright yellow eyes staring at her. "Could those be that man's or are they that of a creature." She thought to herself as her mom drove away. Once Taraneh was back at home she changed into her pajama pants and put on her sports bra and threw her shirt bra and jeans to the floor. Then she went to sleep on her futon.


	2. The dream

-1**Ch.2: The Dream**

**Taraneh woke up and found herself onstage of the Broward Center of the Performing Arts. No operas have been played there if any have it hasn't been in a long time or they weren't televised. It was pitch black except for the one light that shined down on her. She heard a distant voice and footsteps. Then she felt a presence there and she got a shiver down her spine. The next thing she knew she was falling through a trap door and she landed in a cloaked mans arms. His hands were ice cold she only could see his hands that held her the rest of him was hidden in the compounds of darkness that surrounded her. The stranger didn't put her down but carried her to some creature. It was too dark to see what it was but by the sound of it; it was a horse. All of Taraneh's sense left all except for touch and hearing. It was to dark to see she could smell nothing in the air and her feet seem as if they were tied together and then tied to the horse but she knew they weren't but why couldn't she move.**

**The further the man took her the darker it got then suddenly a glimpse of a lantern appeared it was dimly lit but she could make out a boat and a lake. The stranger jumped off the horse and pulled Taraneh from it and carried her to the boat and placed her inside it. Once she heard the water around her move she suddenly was able to move and she found strength to speak. She shifted in the boat thinking about trying to run away. **

"**My dear, I wouldn't try you won't succeed why make it hard just succumbed** **to me." The cloaked man said.**

"**Why have you brought me here?" Taraneh asked softly trying not to let her fear be heard.**

"**Oh, Taraneh" he said in a hushed tone "You will soon understand." **

**Taraneh now even more scared that this stranger this cloaked man knew her name. **

**Taraneh letting her fear get the best her as soon as she felt the boat move and saw the man rowing she jumped from the boat but she didn't land in the water or on solid ground. She was in his arms again but this time he held her tightly.**

"**Did I not say not to try you can't win." he hissed in her ear. Then pushed her down back into the boat. **

"**Taraneh, are you alright honey speak to Me." she heard her mothers voice. She felt someone shaking her. "Taraneh, wake up!" came her sister's. She shut her eyes then opened them again. Taraneh found herself in her room and she was covered in sweat and was on her floor. "Taraneh, are you ok." Her mother asked again. "Yeah, it was just a bad dream." Taraneh replied looking at her mom who was looking apprehensively at her daughter. "You haven't had a dream like that for 10 years." her mother said. Taraneh nodded to let her mom know she remembered. "What time is it?' Taraneh asked. "6:35"Her mom answered. "Oh, no we're going to be late." Taraneh screamed and rushed and got ready for school.**


	3. He’s here can’t you hear him

-1**Ch.3: He's here can't you hear him.**

"Hey, Taraneh wait up!" came a voice from behind her. She turned and saw her friend. "Hey, Chiwen what up?" she asked as her friend who was an inch shorter than her and had long caramel brown hair in braided pigtails and green cat eyes. "Your sis told me about what happened." Chiwen said coming to a stop. "Told you what had happened?" came another voice Chiwen looked up and Taraneh spun around and standing behind her was a tall man he had a red face and white hair he wore glasses too and he was one of five assistant principals at the school. "Uuummm…I don't know what she's talking about Mr. Prozac." Taraneh said. Chiwen walked forward and said "You know this morning why you didn't come and help me with my project." "Oh… Yeah I'm sorry I forgot and my alarm didn't go off so I ran late I had to run to the bus stop so I wouldn't miss the bus." Taraneh said catching on to what Chiwen was talking about. "Is that all?" Mr. Prozac asked. "Yeah that all." Chiwen said. Before Mr. Prozac could ask another question Chiwen yelled got to go and grabbed Taraneh by the arm and dragged her away to their secret spot where no one could help them.

Once in their secret spot Chiwen asked softly "So what was this bad dream you had?" "I don't know it felt like I was really there, and this man sounded familiar but I don't know where from." Taraneh said. Then Taraneh told Chiwen her whole dream and about her waking up on the floor and covered in sweat. Before Chiwen could put her two senses in the bell rang for class to start. Throughout the whole day Taraneh felt as if she was being watched and every now and then she felt a shiver go down her spine. At lunch Taraneh and Chiwen sat outside it was a dark and gloomy day it looked as it could rain. "Tara, I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge - in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me." She heard the mans voice sing in her ear. She looked around but didn't see the strange man. "Did you hear that?" she asked Chiwen. "Hear what?" Chiwen asked now growing worried her friend is going mad or ill. "It was him he was singing." Taraneh said. "Tara, your being paranoid he not here and you don't even know if he's real." Chiwen said. "No, I'm not Chiwen I heard him and last night I could feel him and his breath." Tara argued. "Fine, but try to relax he can't get you if you are in school or with someone." Chiwen said. "You could be right I'll try and relax." Tara said taking a deep breath.

After school Tara walked home with her sister and now was thinking about what she was going to do tomorrow night. Then she heard his voice again. "You will have to acknowledge me sooner or later." he said. Tara looked around her and again saw know one. Once inside her house she went to her room and practiced her music.


	4. The Cloaked Stranger

-1The song in here isn't mine me it's from Disney's Sleeping Beauty.

**Ch.4: The Cloaked Stranger.**

Tara put a Cd in her stereo and played the last song on it and pressed play and sang with it.

"I know you; I walked with you, once upon a dream.  
I know you, which gleam in your eyes, Is so familiar a gleam.  
Yet I know it's true, that visions are seldom what they seem.  
But if I know you, I know what you do.  
You'll love me at once, "

Tara began dancing around her room.

"The way you did once upon a dream.  
La da la da la ahahahahah.  
But if I know you, I know what you do.  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.  
I know you; I walked with you, once upon a dream."  
A man jumps in and starts dancing with her and sings as she stops.

"I know you that gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam.  
Yet I know it's true, that visions are seldom what they seem.  
But if I know you, I know what you do.  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream"

It was him, the man from her dreams he was real she knew she wasn't dreaming now and he held her tight. Tara tired to scream but not a sound came from her mouth and she tired to break free but he was twice as strong as she was, but she didn't give up.

He didn't try and stop her and didn't say anything he just let her try and get his arm from around her waist. After a while he became annoyed and he grabbed her wrist and held both wrists in his right hand while he held her waist with his left and pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear. "Why you must fight me, I already told you; you can't deny me." His voice was harsh and yet sincere. He let go of her wrist and pulled off his belt a small amount of rope and grabbed her wrist again and this time he let go of her wrist to tie her wrist together. She noticed he didn't have the hood of his cloak on and he could make out his Green eyes and the left side of his face. She also notice his raven black hair slicked back.


	5. Melody and her Angel

-1**Ch.5: Melody and her Angel**

"I'm sorry to do this to you my dear but I must make sure you don't fight nor can you be heard." he whispered to her. As he tied her feet together The he took Some of the duck tape that was laying on her desk and covered her mouth with it then he searched her drawers and got some of her clothes and packed the in to one of the old book bags and then grabbed her and threw her on to his shoulder and walked out. At this time of day Taraneh was surprised not to see a soul outside usually there are kids outside being watch by their parents from the windows or porch but today there was no one around at all.

He softly laid her in the back of a black ford mustang with dark tinted windows. Then shut the door and open the front driver door and tossed her bag in and then took a note and walked back to the house and placed it on the door with tape. When he got back to the car he closed his door and started it and drove away. "I'm really sorry I had to tie you up my dear Tara but you'll understand why when we get home." he said to her and she knew she couldn't say anything she could try but he wouldn't understand it and she was scared by what he meant and didn't want to get him mad and she silently cried in the back seat.

After what seemed like hours the man finally stopped the car and turned off the ignition. He got out and grabbed her bag then opened the back door and pulled her out and put her back over his shoulder. Taraneh looked around at her surrounds and she recognized it as the back parking lot of the Broward Center of the Performing Arts. The man had his cloak's hood on again and he was carrying her into the theatre. Once inside he brought here down to the basement there a white horse stood waiting. The man put Taraneh on the horse then climbed on and straightened Taraneh up and faced her towards him. "Soon my dear we'll be home and you will be able to talk to me there." The man said in a calm voice. Tara tried to look at her surrounds but it was too dark and she know knew she wouldn't be able to escape even if she could she'd get lost down here. They horse stopped and the man jumped down then pulled Tara off the horse and placed her softly in the boat. Then jumped in and began to row.

Once he reached a dock he jumped out and tied the boat to the dock and grabbed Tara and brought her to a room with a canopied bed and set her down on it and slowly pulled the duck tape from her mouth. "Why have you brought me here and How do you know my name and calling this my home and calling me dear?" Tara cried. The man took a deep breath and lit some candle to brighten the room then removed his hood. Tara saw that the man wore half a white mask that covered the right side of his face. "Dear, dear Taraneh I have brought you here so I can have melody again and this is now your home as well as the one that I took you from." he said walking to her and touching her face with his black gloved hands. "I'm not going to stay here and what do you mean you can have melody again." Tara said. "You will stay here tonight and go home Tomorrow night." He yelled. Tara didn't argue and she tried to hold back her tears but she was overwhelmed with fear and couldn't help but cry. The man looked at Tara and said "Cry all you want only I can hear you and your tears won't soften me up." His tone was harsh and his eyes blazed with anger. Tara looked at her captive with loathing, tears still streaming from her eyes. "Why don't you just kill me or do what ever you want to do to me?" Tara hissed to her captive. "I don't want you dead I need you perfectly alive or my plans will be ruined." he said slyly. Then walked out of a door and left Tara there crying still tied up. Her captive came back and untied her feet then her wrist. "Taraneh, I'm sorry I have a short temper please forgive me." he said calmly. Taraneh look at her captive her eyes were dry . "Please talk to your Angel." he pleaded.


	6. The Angel's love song

-1**The song in here was not written by me but it's from Andrew Lloyd Webber's **Aspects of Love.

**Ch.6:The Angel's Love song.**

Taraneh turned her head from him. "Fine, if you won't talk to me then I guess you'll never leave because you can't leave without telling Me." he said with a smirk. He walked out the door again and this time Tara heard a click. She ran to the door and found it was locked from the outside. She ran back to the bed and cried again. "Eli, Eli Llama Sabactaine." Taraneh cried. "Dear, Lord why me what have I done to deserve this and who is this man who calls himself my Angel." After she was finished crying she began to pacing around the room. There wasn't a clock in the room and Tara never wore a watch so she didn't know what time it was and how long she has been there. She walked to the door and pressed her ear against it and heard a piano and a guy singing.

"Love, love changes everything  
Hands and faces, earth and sky  
Love, love changes everything  
How you live and how you die  
Love, love can make the summer fly  
Or a night seem like a lifetime  
Yes love, love changes everything  
Now I tremble at your name  
Nothing in the world will ever be the same"

He sang with what seemed his whole heart and soul.

"Love, love changes everything  
Days are longer, words mean more  
Love, love changes everything  
Pain is deeper than before  
Love will turn your world around  
And that world will last forever  
Yes love, love changes everything  
Brings you glory, brings you shame   
Nothing in the world will ever be the same  
Off into the world we go  
Planning futures, shaping years  
Love (comes in) and suddenly all our wisdom disappears  
Love makes fools of everyone   
All the rules we made are broken  
Yes love, love changes everyone  
Live or perish in its flame  
Love will never let you be the same  
Love will never let you be the same"

Tara was in tears again but this time not because of fear or anger but she felt sympathy for this man and wondered if the man that was sing was her captive and she did believe it was because it sounded so close and who else would be down here. Then she heard the music stop and she heard footsteps coming towards her. She got up quickly and ran back to the bed. She heard a click and the door opened he walked in again "Are you hungry?" he asked softly. Tara was kinda hungry she nodded yes as she looked up. "I'll be back then" he said and he relocked the door and left.


	7. She’s gone, Taraneh’s gone

-1**Ch.7: She's gone, Taraneh's gone.**

Taraneh sat on her bed waiting for her captive to come back, it seemed live forever to her since there was no clock and she couldn't see the sky. He finally came back and he held a tray it had strawberries, a sandwich and two glasses of Champagne. He gave Taraneh a glass of champagne and the strawberries and the sandwich as he held the other up and said. "To the melody of my life and her lovely voice." he looked at Taraneh with a smile then chugged the glass. Taraneh just raised her glass a little then took a sip of it. It was bitter and it made her want to gag but she didn't and she just placed it down and took a strawberry and ate it. "I see that you are a strawberries and champagne girl." he whispered flirtively. Taraneh realized that he was flirting and kinda choked on the strawberry the she was eating.

"You never told me why I am here?" She said this time calmly. "I have so you just didn't understand and I guess you still don't my melody my wife." he hissed. At this Taraneh lost her appetite and yelled "NO!" "No? No, what my dear you don't understand, or did you finally get it and your saying no is your answer." He said with a smirk. "NO, is my answer. NO" she said her face horror stricken. "Well, in that case I guess you'll stay with me till you change your mind." he said as his smirk left his face. "You can't keep me here forever. Someone will find us." She said trying to convince him and trying not to let him hear her fear. "I can keep you here forever and if anyone does find us lets just say they too will never see the light of day again." he laughed as he walked out the door and locked it again.

Taraneh's hopes for escape were diminishing with each thing she tried. She feared that if she ever did want to see sunlight and her friends and family again she would have to say yes to this man she doesn't know.

Meanwhile back at her house it was about 8:00 and Taraneh's sister didn't notice her sister was gone till she went to ask her if she can cook her some food… Taraneh sister ran for the phone and called her mom. "Mom, mom Taraneh is missing!" she screamed trough the phone. "Terry, calm down are you sure that she's missing and that she's not anywhere around the house?" her mom asked. "Yes I would have heard her the only time she could of left was when I was listening to my music which was over 5 hours ago." Terry yelled with panic in her voice. "Hold on, Terry I'll be home soon continue looking for her." their mom said as she began to worry. Terry and Taraneh's mom arrived shortly after and saw the note on the door. "Terry calls the cops and tell them that your sister is missing." She yelled to terry as she eyed the note. Slowly she opened it and read.

"Dear, Mlle. James Casanova

Do not worry for Taraneh the angel of music has her and will return her to you tomorrow "If" she says yes to being his bride and to love him forever.

Your obedient servant,

O.G."

Mrs. Casanova dropped the note and put her hands to her mouth. "Mom, Their on their way here to ask us questions." Terry said from the kitchen. "Terry, bring me the portable phone." she demanded. Terry didn't argue and brought her mom the phone. She dialed a number and then pressed talk. "Hello." said a voice over the phone. "Caoimhin, have you've talked to Taraneh at all today?" Mrs. Casanova asked quickly. "No, I haven't seen or heard from her since last night when…" he said. "When what?" She asked. "When you came to pick her up. Did she tell you why I waited with her till you got there?' he asked "Yeah she said you didn't want to leave her alone in the dark." she said confused why he would ask.


	8. Who is OG?

-1**Ch.8: Who is O.G.?**

"No, I stayed with her because; when I went to my car and turned my headlights on we say a cloaked figure behind her run to the shadows." Caoimhin told Mrs. Casanova. "Why did you ask if I've heard from Taraneh today?" He asked. "Caoimhin, she's missing and all that was left was a note from O.G. and he says the angel of music has her and won't let her go till she will be his bride and swear she'll love him forever." Mrs. Casanova said breaking into tears. "Did you call the cops?" he asked "yes, their on their way." she said still in tears. "Alright, I'll be over soon ok." he said "OK" she said as he hung up the phone.

Back down beneath the theatre: Taraneh noticed that there was an air vent above the bed. She climbed on the bed's canopy bars and she tried to get the vent open then decided that before she did in case she did make noise to jam the door with the chair at the vanity. Once to door was secure she climbed back on the vent and got the vent off and as she went to throw it on the bed it slipped from her sweaty finger and hit the floor with a loud thump. Then she heard the piano stop playing and his footsteps rushing to the room and the door unlock. But it didn't open because of the chair. The sat there pushing with all his weight to get the door open and Taraneh knowing that the chair wouldn't last much longer quickly and clumsily into the air vent it was small but big enough for her to slide through it. Once she got her feet up in the vent she heard the chair fall to the floor and heard the man jump on the bed and quickly climbed the canopy bars and as she was sliding away from the opening her foot was grabbed. "Taraneh, stop this! Come back down here now!" he yelled. "Let go of Me." she yelled back to him as he started pulling her out from her feet. She tried the grab onto something but thee wasn't anything for her to and before she knew it she was back in the room and she was thrown down to the bed. She got up quickly and went to run for the door but she was grabbed by her waist and pulled back. "Clever, clever my dear but you're a little slow or did you hope that I'd get you down so you could try and escape through the door." he hissed in her ear as she fought to get free. "Let go of me I'll never marry you nor shall I ever fall in love with you." she yelled.

Getting annoyed with her struggling he grabbed some rope and lied her on the bed and put his weight on top of her and tied her right hand to the bed and as he shifted to tie her left hand to the bed she turned over quickly under his weight and kick him in the back and at that he grew angry and went to tie her left leg to the bed then her right and as he did this she untied her right hand but she couldn't beat him or compare him in upper body strength and was completely tied to the bed unable to move. "I'm sorry for this but if you were just a good girl then you wouldn't be tied up and if you didn't kick me you wouldn't have your legs tied up either." he said his voice shaking with anger.

Back at the Casanova house the cops, Caoimhin and Mrs. Casanova discuss Taraneh's kidnapping. "Mrs. Casanova do you know who this O.G. person could be?" One of the cops asked. She shook her head no. "Mr. Keanu, do you?" They asked Caoimhin. "I've only heard of O.G. in rumors but that was in Paris and they started over 163 years ago about a Phantom of the opera Populaire who sent notes to the managers signed your obedient servant O.G." Caoimhin said. "What that old myth you can't say you believe it Mr. Keanu do you?" the French officer asked. "Sir, your French and after all you heard you doubt that there is not a man pretending to be this phantom to get money and free shows and was it not that this skull was on every letter written to the managers from him." Caoimhin argued.


	9. The Captors Name

-1**Ch. 9: The Captors Name.**

"Yes, sir that is how the rumor goes and now that you say that I do believe your right but If it is true they chose a girl of 16 to marry him and has children with her till he get a son then train him to do as he did and name him Erik because that is what his name is said to be." the French officer said. "Erik." Caoimhin whispered.

Taraneh was tied up to the bed for at least two hours now and she was growing tired and she waited for her captive to come and check upon her. Soon enough he walked in the room and this time he came in carrying a blood red rose that had black lace tied around it. "Sir, please untie me I know now I can't escape and I grow wary please untie me I promise I won't try to run anymore." she pleaded. He looked at her. "Why do you call me sir call me Angel, or master but not sir." He said calmly. "No, I'm sorry but your no angel and I belong to no one and I will never call anyone master." she said. "Fine, then this man shall not untie you till you call me one of those two names or till you say that you marry Me." he hissed. "Marry you how can I marry you when I don't love you and how can I love you if I know not your name?" she cried.

"Fine if it is my name you want to say you love me then listen well my dear for I'll say this once." he said harshly then he took a moments pause. "Erik is the name of this man and you may only call me it if you take this ring as an oath saying you love me he said holding a gold ring in between his right thumb and right index finger. Taraneh was about to shout no but she stopped herself and thought it through first. "An oath no surprise marriages await with it?" she questioned. "NO surprise marriages but an oath that you love me and we'll marry when you r ready" he said. Taraneh eyed him suspiciously the said "Alright, I'll take the oath of love to you Erik but swear to me I can see my love ones when I want." she said "You can see then twice a month." he said "Twice a month! How am I to finish school and go to church?" she yelled "You don't need to finish school I make enough money to support us and this is your church now." he said. "You are not depriving me of my knowledge nor singing at church with my family." she said.

"Fine, You finish these last two years of school and church the but every Friday after school and every Saturday you spend with me." he sighed. Taraneh took a deep breath "Fine" she said miserably. He placed to ring on Taraneh's ring finger "Who promise not to try and escape he said pulling out a knife from his belt. Taraneh nodded. Then Erik cut the ropes from the bed then took them off Tara's wrist and ankles and tied them together. "Stand up!" he demanded. She obeyed him and when she got off the bed and stood up he tied the rope around her waist. "This is just in case you lied to get off the bed and untied he said. He tied the other end to his belt. "I promised though I'm not the type to break a promise." she told him.

He grabbed Tara's hand and led her to the piano and sat down the patted the bench. She got the idea and sat down next to him he began to play a song. She knew this song and he knew it that's why he was playing it. She began to sing.

(I know this suck but the next chapter has her singing the song and you should know the song once you read it if not check it out.)


	10. Listen to Your Heart

-1**This song was not written by me but it belongs to DHT.**

**Ch.10: Listen to your Heart!**

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye"  
"Good, your doing well." Erik told her while continuing to play. She started again:

"Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth wild  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams  
Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye  
And there were voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
His scent of magic the beauty that's been  
Well I was wilder than the wind  
Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye  
Listen to your heart  
I don't know where your going and I don't know why  
Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye"

"Taraneh, listen to your heart what does it tell you?" Erik said turning to her as the song finished. Taraneh was breathing heavily now and Erik could see she was. "I don't know but I think its telling me to do this." she said and she leaned close to Erik and kissed his lips. Then Erik kissed hers and soon he was making out with her. "Wait stop, no I can't do this this is against me ethics to kiss a man I barely know." she said pulling away from him. "It's too late you've already have." he said slyly with a smirk. "You knew I would sing and you knew that I like that song and I would listen to It." she said standing up. Erik stood up too but he didn't tell her to shut up he just untied himself from her and walked away to his room. "Hey, where are you going?" She called to him. "I'm going to bed which you should do too." He said after blowing out some candles. "Umm…..Erik can I… can I uuummm…Sleep with you?" she said looking around before he blew out even more candles. He looked at her surprised she would ask him that after how he treated her then again after that kiss she may like him. "I'm not scared or anything it's just I can't sleep in a place I haven't in the pitch dark alone." she said. Taraneh was lying she was scared and she felt safe with him for some Reason.


	11. What Lies Under the Mask

-1**Ch.11: What Lies Under the Mask. **

Erik walked to her and took her hand and led her to his room. It was pitch black and icy cold. "Are you sure you want to sleep with me?" he said looking into Taraneh's blue eyes. She nodded. He left her there and went to blow out the rest of the candle except for one. He brought it with him back next to Tara. "Here come with me you'll have to change you'll be cold in those he said looking her up and down seeing she had Blue jeans with little holes every where and that she also had a black tank on. He led here to a closet and in side there were clothes and he had an electric light. He scurried throw the clothes and pulled out a long sleeve poet shirt and a pair of his long black pants. "These are mine so they'll be a little big but they'll do for tonight." he said handing her the clothes. "Uuummm… where am I to change?" she asked. "You can change here." he said walking pass her and staring out the door into his room. She change the best way she could first his shirt on then hers off. She kept an eye on him making sure he didn't turn around. The pants she hand to do normally. Once she got his pants on she said "Alright, I'm finished." He turned and walked to her and he tied the rope around her waist again and led her to the bed after he turned off the light in his closet.

He showed her to one side then he walked to the other. He lies down and didn't say another word to her nor look at her. Tara lay down too but she was looking at him and her heart told her to hold him but her head said stay away. She sat there for a while looking at him till he said. "Is there anything else you need?" he said not even turning over to see if she was awake or not. She turned her head and pretended to be asleep. "I know your not sleeping and I know you were staring at Me." he said louder "How did you know you didn't even move." she asked… "I can feel your eyes." he answered. "It's nothing I just… Just was looking at you." she said turning over. He turned over to and he put his arms around her. "Is this what you want someone holding you so you know your safe is that It." he whispered in her right ear pulling her closer to him. "No, it wasn't" she said. She didn't try and remove his arm because she did want to feel someone there so she knew she was safe. He didn't remove it either he know what she wanted. To him she was easy to figure out unlike Christine Daae. Shortly after both fell asleep.

The next morning Taraneh awoke in the other bed the one she was tied up to earlier last night. She got up and walked to the door she found it was unlocked and opened it and walked out. She didn't close the door behind her as she heard Erik playing something on the piano. She slowly walked up to him. She was as silent as a cat walking. Once she got close to him, he turned around and saw her then turned and continued playing. "Erik," she said and he stopped playing and turned to her. "Why do you wear this mask? Your face is lovely why you hide half of It?" she asked reaching out to touch the mask He stopped her and said "If you see it you be like every other person or like her and leave me to find someone who is not like me to love." "Erik, I don't understand." she said to him and this was the truth she didn't understand she never saw anyone with Erik condition nor has she heard of it before.

Erik turned from her and removed his mask he took her hand and placed it on the right side of his face. "Erik" she said compassionately "I feel it but let me see." she said. He didn't move so Taraneh walked to see him. She saw his disfigure face. "Oh, Erik!" she gasped "How did this happen to you." she asked him. "I was born like this and now I bet you wish to leave me like every other person because I am a hideous gargoyle." he said standing up.


	12. Questions About the Captor

-1**Ch.12: Questions About the Captor.**

"No, Erik" Taraneh said moving towards Erik and leaning in to kiss him. "You're not hideous, you're Handsome." she whispered passionately. Then she kissed him and he stood there shocked that he was just called handsome. "Come, you need to change your mother will be worried." he said coming back to reality. "What?" she said. "You're going home." he said. She went and changed into the clothes Erik took out of here dresser. She took off his poet shirt and changes into her blue Greek like shirt and changes into her black dress pants and put on her sandals. She noticed to bag he grabbed had her school stuff in it. She folded his cloths and then grabbed her bag and walked out to him and gave him his clothes and said "Your going to take me to school, I'll call my mom from there." "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded. They left the theatre and he drove her to school and she then gave him a kiss goodbye and walked in to school. It was 10:00 it was in the middle of 3rd hour. "Excuse me miss do you go here." The lady at the front desk asked. Taraneh nodded. Then walked to student affairs and was almost tackled by Caoimhin. "Oh, Taraneh Thank God your Ok." he said lifting up in a hug. "Caoimhin what are you doing here?" Tara asked " I told your mom I'd stay with Terry and wait to see if you'd show up she couldn't get off of work." he said.

At this time Mr. Prozac, Mr. Sants, Mr. Gomez, Mrs. Shan, and Mrs. Atari walked out of the offices and walked over to Taraneh saying their glad she was back and was ok. They all questioned her and they also had an announcement made that she was back and got her sister Terry up to the office. Taraneh told them that her captive was mean for a little then as she began to understand him he really grew on her. She finally got them to stop asking her questions when she asked to call her mom. Taraneh's mom was relieved to know she was alright and wanted to know everything when she got home. "Please, Guys can I just get to class I'm fine and you don't need to worry he won't hurt me he loves Me." she told them once she got off the phone the were drilling her again. "Taraneh our captor his didn't call himself The Angel of music did he?" asked Caoimhin and the room went quite. "No, but he did want me to call him Angel or master till I made an oath with him and got his name." she replied. "His name wouldn't be Erik would it?" Caoimhin asked again. Taraneh was shocked did Caoimhin know Erik? "Why do you ask?" Tara questioned. "Taraneh have you ever heard the story of the Paris Opera house and the Phantom of the Opera." he asked this time. "No." she replied wondering what does this have to do with Erik.

Caoimhin told her the story and though school was almost over Taraneh sat and listened. "So you're saying Erik is the phantom of the Paris Opera house?" Taraneh asked at the end. Caoimhin nodded. "But, he doesn't seem the type to kill people." Taraneh said. "Everyone can hide their true nature Taraneh." Mrs. Atari said. "Yeah, Tara everyone's not like you they don't show everyone who they are especially to the one they love." Mr. Prozac said.

Taraneh didn't know what to say but it was making sense to her. He lived in the theatre, loved her who is in love with music and his old style clothing. "Taraneh do you know where he held you captive?" asked Mr. Gomez. "Kinda." she lied. "What do you mean kinda?" asked Mr. Sants "All I know is it was in his house which is underground I believe." Taraneh said. "Come on Tara you know its ok you can tell them." came a voice from behind them.

They all turned their attention to the door. In the door stood a boy with light brown hair one green eye and one brown eye and he was about 19 years old and was about 5"6". "What are you talking about Meeko?" Taraneh said. "Your lying to them Taraneh." he said. "I am not." she protested. "Tara I may of went out with you for only a week but I do know when you're lying "he said.


	13. Questions

-1**Disclaimer: Alright I don't own anything in her but Taraneh, Caoimhin, Terry and any other I'll mention when I add them.**

**Ch.13: Questions**

"If I recall you broke my heart a weak later because you found out I wasn't as easy as you thought." Taraneh said to Meeko. "I told you I didn't feel any sparks between us and your better off without me." he said. "Whatever, Meeko! Just so you know I never cheated on you, I never flirted with another guy. The only guy on my mind for who knows how long was you and I thought you were kind and how did you break it off through a note so don't come in here saying you know I'm lying when you never knew me." Tara argued a tear rolled down here cheek and she got up from where she was sitting and walked out. "Tara, I do…." Meeko began but before he could finish Tara spun around anger consuming her she hissed "Forget it Meeko!" and she stormed off to the restroom still crying.

Meanwhile back in Mr. Prozac's office where everyone was. "I never seen her like that and I've known Tara to get mad." Caoimhin told them. "I never knew she could, she always struck me as kind forgiving and one who never gets mad." Mr. Prozac added. "I think we all have." Said Mrs. Shan. Everyone nodded. "Does anyone know where she could of gone?" asked Mr. Sants. "I think she either went to class, to one of the restrooms, to Mrs. Nagra, or to chorus." Mrs. Atari said.

Meanwhile in the restroom: "I can't believe Meeko he leaves and doesn't talk to me for at least a year and now he comes in acting like he knows everything about me." Taraneh said to herself. At that moment someone walked into the restroom. "Taraneh is that you?" she asks. Taraneh looks up and sees Chiwen. "Chiwen, I can't believe him!" she said as Chiwen ran to comfort her. "Who your captor you can't believe that man who kidnapped you?" She asked. "No, I think I might love him it's Meeko he walked into Prozac's office saying I was lying and that he knows me." she said. "Wait hold on you think your in love with the guy who kidnapped you." Chiwen asked wanting to make sure if she heard correctly. Taraneh nodded. "How and why do you love him?" Chiwen asked. "It's the way he sings, and he is so lonely and I don't know I guess when I kissed him all my fears and his hatred seem to disappear." Taraneh said. "You kissed him how?" Chiwen asked becoming interested.

"He played one of my favorite songs _Listen to your Heart._ then he asked me to listen to mine and what does it say and it told me to kiss him so I did." Tara explained. "Wait here and I'll walk back to Prozac's office with you." Chiwen told her then went into one of the stall's to use the toilet. When she came out she washed her hands then brought Tara back to Prozac's office. "Hey, Chiwen!" Meeko said waving to Chiwen. Chiwen ignored him and when she left she glance him an angry look. Taraneh went to Caoimhin and said "Take me home, please I want to get away from here." Caoimhin nodded and said his farewell's and signed Terry out to and brought you both home. On The way home Caoimhin asked "Tara, did you put up a fight or did you just let him take you." "Caoimhin, I was singing and dancing in my room and near the end of one song he jumped in and took hold of me and when the song was over I tired to get free from him but I couldn't and I tired to scream but I couldn't, after a while of struggling he began to tie me up and put duck tape over my mouth." Taraneh answered. When they arrived at the house Caoimhin found it empty and decide to take Taraneh and Terry with you to the church so he could get some stuff done.


	14. Taraneh’s last ExBoyfriend

-1**Ch.14: Taraneh's last Ex-Boyfriend. **

At the church Caoimhin brought Terry and Tara up to the music room and had Tara and Terry help him organize the music and make sure everyone's music was there. "Tara, where is your _Shine Jesus Shine?" _Caoimhin asked. "In my book." Tara replied. "Why is it in there?" he asked this time. "Because it is." Tara answered smartly. Caoimhin just shook his head and asked "Where you a smart Alec with your captor too?" "No, my smart Alec remarks are only for you and my family." She replied. They sat talking for a while Tara tried to get Caoimhin and Terry to talk about anything other than her captor Erik. Then in the middle of one conversation Taraneh he someone walking up the stairs then came a knock at the door Caoimhin got up and answered the door it was Father Ron "Hey, Caoimhin is Taraneh here?" Fr. Ron asked. "Yeah she is." Caoimhin said "Well there is someone in the office looking for her." Fr. Ron said. "Send him up she busy helping me." Caoimhin said think immediately that it must have been Erik. Fr. Ron nodded and went back down to the office and sent the man up.

It wasn't Erik but a young man about Taraneh's age and he was short for a man and he had blonde hair and hazel eyes. Taraneh recognized him right away. "Chadrick!" Tara yelled as she ran to him he lifted her up and spun her around then set her down and hugged her. "Oh, Chadrick I thought I'd never see you again."

"And I thought you never would." he said. "Chadrick, I would always want to see you even though we can't date we can still be best friends." Taraneh told him. "Tara I told you we can date we can have a long distance relationship." Chadrick said. "No, Chad we can't you know as well as I we'd both find someone near us to love and end up breaking each others hearts." Tara said. "You make it sound as though you already found someone else." Chadrick said his eyes weren't on her anymore they were searching Caoimhin as if he'd tell him what's going on.

"Uuummm…Terry how about we go over to the church and make sure the loft is in order." Caoimhin said. "Ok, I think these to need alone time anyways." Terry said in a childish tone. After Caoimhin and Terry were out of the door Chad asked "So, is there someone else did you find someone here that can love you more than I?" he was shaking her. "Our love was by accident I don't know how it happened." Taraneh answered "Tara are you saying our love mine and yours was by accident because I think it wasn't were meant to be 3 times you asked me out and I said yes , 3 times you broke up with me the first time I didn't know why the other two though I do. I love you Tara and I know this other relationship you have won't last long I'm the only one who you love and you don't want to admit it because you're too scared to be tied down for a long time." Chad yelled. "Chad I meant this other guy, he loves me and I don't even know how I feel for him he scares me, and yet when he sings all my fear is gone and there's something in his eyes that plead for me and I just had to. Plus, I never though I'd see you again." Tara stuttered.


	15. The I love You’s

-1**Ch.15: The I love You's.**

Tara stood there looking into Chadrick's eyes, waiting for him to say something. Chadrick finally spoke "I'm sorry Tara that I came to bother you with my stupid love I got to go now." he said and turned and walked out of the door "Chad!" she screamed but he didn't turn around he just kept walking. "I guess I don't have to worry about breaking you and him up. You seem to do a pretty good job at that." said a voice from within the closet. She looked over at them and saw the door open and out stepped Erik. She didn't say anything to him she just slide to the floor down onto her knees and looked out the door. "My dear he was lying he doesn't love you like I do and our relationship will last forever." Erik said as he bent down over her. "No." Tara whispered "What do you mean by no?" Erik hissed in her ear. "I don't love you. I love Him" she said a little louder. She got up off the floor and faced Erik

"I'm sorry I don't love you, Erik." she said again. Erik went from smiling to a smirk then to a frown. "You, will Love me. You gave me your love for your freedom, do you remember." He hissed walking towards her. As he walked towards her she backed up. "If you truly love me like you say you do you'd let me go and stop stalking me." Taraneh said. "No, I already let go of my first love I'm not letting go of you." he said. Taraneh growing scared turned to run and as she did Erik grabbed a hold of her arm. And throw her against a wall and held her against it.

"NO, I can't ever let you go; you're a part of me now. Caught by the taste of your kiss. And I don't want to know the reason why I can't stay forever like this." he said with the anger in his voice leaving him and he went to touch her face but she turned away. "What is it that keeps us from each other is it this face behind the mask. There's got to be a way for you and I together." he said with grief over coming him. "Erik It's not your face that keeps us from each other it's me everything Chadrick said is true I'm scared to be in a relationship for a long time and I don't think I love you not yet at least and your jealousy and anger keeps me scared of you that's why we can't be." Tara said softly. "Tara, I love you" he sang softly then walked away. "I know you do, I only wish I could love you the way you need to be or love you at all." she whispered. Caoimhin and Terry arrived shortly after. "Tara, are you alright who was that guy who just left and where is Chadrick?" Terry asked "Chadrick left awhile ago and that was him." Tara said softly. "Him as in Erik your captor the phantom of the opera him." Caoimhin asked. Tara nodded. "He didn't take you again? What did he do I thought if you ever saw him again he'd take you." Terry said quickly. "He was here the whole time he heard our conversations and mine and Chadrick's." Tara said. "He just said he doesn't have to ruin mine and Chad's relationship since I pretty much already did and that I am his and he loves Me." she added.


	16. The Mother and Daughter Fight

-1**Ch.16: The Mother and Daughter Fight.**

"Taraneh, you're too young to love." Caoimhin sighed "I don't know why you are so persistent to find it young." Tara gazed at Caoimhin with her ice blue eyes. "I don't really know why I am either, Caoim." Tara thought aloud. "Come on, Lets go you should get some homework done." Caoimhin said trying to change the subject now that it was getting awkward. He gathered up his belongings and slid down the staircase railing. Then guided the girls to the car and took them home. Once at home Taraneh saw it was about 4:00pm and she decided to take a relaxing bath. She went to the Bathroom and turned the handles to the tub and put the plug in. Steam rises from the tub as Taraneh slowly undressed. She careful stepped in the tub and turned of the water as she poured the Bath sand in the water. The bath sand smelt strongly of strawberries and roses. She sat there for a little bit then began to scrub her neck and body with an old wash rag and some soap. When it came time to do her hair she slinked down into the water and stayed under water for at least 10 to 15 seconds. She applied the shampoo then rinsed then followed with, conditioner and then rinsed again.

After, she finished her bath she drained the water and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her as she stepped out of the tub. Her sister, she found asleep on the couch as she slid out into the hallway and tiptoed to her room. There she dressed and found on her bed a box with a blood red rose on it. She didn't find a note but she thinks she knows who it's from. She slowly opened it and found a pink dress in it and a little stuff animal monkey. The monkey confused her "why would he give her a monkey?" Taraneh knowing she had homework she never finished from days ago put the gift aside and began to work tediously till she heard a knock at her door and her mother walked in. "Oh, Taraneh thank God your ok!" she exclaimed. "Mom, I told you I am sixteen I know how to handle myself." Taraneh sighed. "Tara, I thought the same thing when I was your age but look what happened to me. I had your brother at 17 and now I work for the damn post office. I'm not saying I regret it but it is a hard life and I don't want you to go through it." Taraneh's mom said. "Mom, I'm not you! I'm not the least like you I'm going to finish school and get a job that will let me be there all the time for my kids. I'm not letting my kids grow up not knowing me well nor their Father and rose by their grandparents." Taraneh said obliviously annoyed.

"Tara." Her mom sighed as she got up and walked from the room. "She always treats me like a child I'm sixteen and I barely cause her trouble. I'm always a delight in school, I never fight with her about going to school even when I'm sick. I rarely argue about my chore. Why can't she get I'm just an unstructured and feeling person and not structured and Thinking person. I know I'm Intuitive and often aren't down to earth but I do have common sense." Tara sighed to herself angrily.


	17. Where Erik is from

-1**Ch.17: Where Erik is from.**

It was now 10:00pm and Tara had school the next day so she put her homework aside and took a deep breath and prayed. "Dear, Lord Please forgive me for all my sins great or small. Lord also; help my mom realize I'm not a kid anymore. Oh, yeah umm watch over my family, friends and the choir and people at church. Amen." It was a short and simple prayer she usually said before bed. She got up off her knees turned off her little cat lamp and turned on her fan then jump in bed and nestled herself in the covers.

The next day she awoke and found Erik sitting on the side of her bed. He was holding a rose in his hands and he was staring out her window. She slowly moved so the bed wouldn't move with her she gently moved the covers and went to move off the bed when he turned around. "Oh, Tara your awake." he said softly. Tara only nodded. "Tara, I'm sorry to come on strongly but you see I'm not originally from this era. My first Love was Christine Daae in 1870. In 1919 she died giving birth to the man she lover's son. I couldn't last with out her so I worked vigorously on a way to go back in time. I succeeded too. When I finished it I figured why go back in time when I could go forward and so I did and I came to this era and watch a couple of people from afar but you so young and beautiful caught my interest. I saw you as a reincarnation of Christine except blonde and religious. Your voice calm and gentle to everyone you spoke to and your eyes sparkled each time someone asked for help or something. Your voice isn't like Christine's but your kindness and understanding surpasses hers. I told myself I wouldn't mess up with you and that I'd be calmer and less controlling but I can't. I'm so use to acting like this so full of hatred and pain, I just feel to have to make you understand I have to force it upon you." he whispered. As he told her this Tara noticed he was crying his voice didn't sound shaky or broken by tears, if it weren't for particles of light glistening through them she wouldn't have known they were there. "Erik, your story is sad and I wish I could believe you but a time machine….especially back then it's just too hard to grasp." she said softly.

"Come with me I'll bring you back with me and when you see me in my own era then maybe you can learn to love me." he said quickly. "No, Erik this is my time and if it is true about the time machine then if I go back I can change the future or well the present." Tara said thinking that if it is true and she did go back with him will he keep her there or will he let her come home.


	18. Back to the Past

-1**Ch.18: Back to the Past**

**Tara and Erik sat there looking into each others eyes. "Fine, I'll go but I will not stay. " She sighed finally giving in. "Come, we'll leave now but before we go back to my era you must change." he said excitedly. **

**At the Broward Center of Performing Arts Erik pulled out a poet shirt and dress pants for himself then a gorges old fashioned dress and corset for Tara. He changed first into his clothes. Tara slowly changed into the lovely dress it was black with pink lace trim. The corset was the only thing she had trouble putting on she had to have Erik to help her.**

**After they both had changed Erik led Tara to a machine that would bring them back in time. Tara stepped in side followed by Erik who typed numbers into the machine and pulled a lever and sure enough there was a flash of light and The next thing Tara knew she was no longer in the basement of The Center for Performing Arts. Erik opened the door and stepped out and after helped Tara out. "Welcome to the alleys of Paris. "He said. He then led her to a secret opening in the stables of the Opera House and brought her down to his lair.**

**It was a mess cobwebs were every where and sheet music also. "Erik, this is your….Home" she choked. "Yes, I know it's dirty and dark but it's a fine home and we would get to see the operas for free." he sighed. "Erik, I told you I am not staying here." she said with anger in her voice. "Come I'll show you the Opera House its lovely." He said trying to change the subject. He showed her the Opera house through his secret passage ways that only he knew. Sure enough Tara found the Opera house amazing and quite breathtaking with its golden statues and the beautiful marble stairways. One thing that she found captivating was the chandelier. "You should have seen the first one." Erik whispered in Tara ear as she stared in awe at the chandelier. "What do you mean this isn't the original?" Tara asked. "No, nothing up here really is a few things but not everything, the dressing room are though." he said pulling along to show her his favorite dressing room the one which Christine Daae use to occupy.**


	19. The De Changeys

-1**CH.19: The De Changeys**

"**Erik, this room is lovely but I told you I'm not staying and nothing you can say or show me will change my mind." Tara said strictly. "Stay a couple days and see if you like it and if you don't we'll stay in your era and live there." Erik said quickly. Tara opened her mouth to say something else but Erik raised his left hand as a sign he knew she would object. He took her right hand and led her to the stables and showed her a black and white paint mustang. He let go of her hand. She stared at the horse, it was beautiful and peaceful. As she started to pet the mustang Erik silently slipped out of the stable and left to go clean his lair. "You're such a lovely horse and well groomed." she said to the horse. The horse started to nip at her. "Hey what are you doing?" she laughed at the horse. "He's trying to say thank you and he like you too." a male voice said from behind her. She spun around and looked for Erik but saw he wasn't there. She saw a man about 19 years of age with brown hair and green eyes.**

"**How do you know what the horse is trying to say?" she asked. "I don't I know that what I would say if I was him though." the man said stepping closer to her. "So what is your name mademoiselle?" He asked. "That is the question I should be asking you sir." she said. "I am Pierre de Changey and now may I know your name Madam?" the man said. "I am Taraneh Casanova, Mr. de Changey." Tara answered with a curtsy. "Do you live near by mademoiselle?" he asked Tara "No, I am visiting a friend." Tara answered. "Pierre, where are you Pierre?" came a woman's voice. "I'm in the stables mother." he yelled still looking at Tara, Soon after a woman walked in. This woman looked familiar to her but she couldn't figure out why. "Raoul, I found him and it seems he found a new friend." she yelled out to the street. Soon after a man walked in and came up next to Pierre and the woman followed. "Pierre who is this lovely woman?" the man named Raoul asked. Just as Pierre was about to answer his dad, Erik stormed in closing the stable doors behind him. "She is with me Mr. de Changey." he said furiously. "You!" Raoul hissed. "Erik, let the poor girl go." the woman pleaded. "She is free to go for she loves me and has sworn an oath to Me." he said. "Is that true your in love with him?" Pierre asked Tara. Tara stood there looking around the room wishing she wasn't there or that she was in visible. "Tara, tell them." Erik demanded. **

"**Can I just go home Erik, I'm tired and I miss my family." She said softly. "Answer the young man Tara." Erik demanded. "You know my answer Erik." she said looking down to the ground. "Her answer was the same as mine wasn't it and you threaten her didn't you?" The woman yelled. "Quiet, Christine all she wanted was freedom and I gave it to her and she kissed me she asked for what I gave her." he said. "I didn't ask to be kidnapped and I didn't ask to come back to your time." Tara yelled through tears. The woman Christine ran to Tara and toke Tara in her arms. "Come Tara." Erik demanded. "You don't have to do as he says Tara you can stay with us and we'll bring you home." Raoul said to her. "Tara you know I am the only one who can bring you back home." Erik yelled. Tara motioned for Christine to let her go. Christine did. Tara slowly walked to Erik and as she was passing by Raoul he grabbed her arm and said "Tara, he is not the only one who can bring you home he's lying." "No, he's not he is the only one who can bring back to my family you can bring me home but not to my family." she said. **


End file.
